In my previous U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,593,639 and 4,624,205, I had disclosed various structural member or grid member and structural member arrangements for a sail, including various grid member arrangements in a sail, such as for a mainsail and for a Genoa sail. In this application I disclose further highly unexpected developments as the result of my previously discovered sails and arrangements of grid and structural members on a sail.